


Shut Up

by technicolor_rocketships



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolor_rocketships/pseuds/technicolor_rocketships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan and the crew are invited to a convention. Johnathan follows along in disguise. Let's just say after the first day, Evan is very tired and Johnathan is too excited to let him sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written after I couldn't fall asleep myself. Also inspired by the pictures of this figures Johnathan posted back in December. Hope you enjoy! :D

Evan slowly walked to the far end of the hallway, the dimmed lights only contributing to his sleepiness. Following close behind, holding rolled up prints and comic books figures was a slightly shorter person clothed with black jeans and a blue hoodie. Evan finally unlocked their room as the person quickly followed inside as if he was hiding. 

Once the door closed, the person, Johnathan, unzipped his hoodie as he set their prints and figures down on the nearby desk. Johnathan revealed himself to have short black hair and a slightly tan complexion. His most noticeable feature, his eyes, stared excitedly at Evan. Evan smiled slightly as he peeled away his shirt to change into a more comfortable top. 

"Dude! I can't fucking believe no one recognized me! Even my laugh!" 

"Yeah, I'm surprised too since your laugh was the most retarded one there today." Evan teased. He felt Johnathan crawl across their bed to playfully punch his back. 

"Shut up! But, I really can't believe we got away with it. I thought the moment I said a single word I would be mobbed to death." Johnathan laughed, grabbing his bag of figures. 

"Could you imagine that trending on Twitter or some shit? 'Hashtag Delirious showed his face' would be the top trending with a bunch of blurry pictures!" 

Evan slipped on his pajama pants and a loose undershirt. Settling into the bed, wrapping himself up in the blankets, trying to get comfortable. On the other hand, Johnathan was still bouncing with excitement. His wide smile never dropping as he showed Evan his newest figures. Evan turned to face Johnathan, trying his best to ignore his own needs for sleep in favor for him. 

"See?! I've been looking for this one forever! It's a limited edition Joker from 2010! I've never met anyone who has this yet!" Johnathan explained, his voice rushed but enthusiastic. Evan smiled slightly, feeling his eyelids get heavier with each word Johnathan uttered. 

"Then this new Flash figure from the TV show! I haven't seen it yet but it still counts! Even if I hate it I can still say I have it! Oh, and this Two-Face one is my favorite, it even has little details on the skin!" 

Evan sighed. As sweet it was to hear Johnathan excitedly fanboy in front of him, he wanted sleep so badly. He wondered how Johnathan wasn't tired from the whole day of walking and sitting in on Evan and the crew's panels. He almost gave up on finding a chance to sleep before he got an idea. He smirked as he sat up slightly from the bed, Johnathan oblivious to his movements. 

"The Bane figure was pretty cheap for it's value to be honest. Just hoping I didn't get ripped off!" Johnathan laughed, setting the sealed box to the bedside table again. 

"Oh yeah? What about this one?" Evan asked innocently, picking up an Iron Man figure. 

"Oh yeah, almost forgot! This one is inspired from the second Avengers movie that came out! You know that part where Hulk and Iron Man fight it out in-" 

Johnathan was cut off as Evan, now close to his side, quickly grabbed the sides of his head. Evan pulled Johnathan close as he kissed him. His eyes closing as he saw Johnathan's widen. His soft lips connecting with Johnathan's made him wake up a little bit. He laughed softly as he heard Johnathan make a confused sound. 

Johnathan dropped the figure to the bed as he held on to Evan's waist, enjoying the warmth Evan's body gave him. He moaned slightly as Evan rested his hands on his lower back, trailing his fingers up and down the small area. 

Evan finally pulled away as they both caught their breath. Johnathan still sat there, slightly confused at Evan's actions. 

"Did we just-"

"Yup." Evan replied as he turned his body opposite of Johnathan, finding a comfortable sleeping position. 

"Okay, but can I ask wh-"

"You wouldn't shut it and I wanted sleep. It worked, right?" 

"Y-yeah. But does this mean you're-" 

"Into you? It took you this long to figure out?" Evan replied as he turned to shoot Johnathan a smile. 

"Y-yeah, guess it did." Johnathan nodded, laughing as he removed his pants. Slipping under the covers to sleep next to Evan. Only in his boxers and a white shirt, Johnathan cuddled up to Evan. 

"If I talk more in the morning, you gonna do the same thing?" Johnathan asked, his voice taking on a more suggestive tone. 

"I don't know, guess we'll find out in another 9 hours." Evan replied, turning to face Johnathan again as he finally felt his eyes close, embracing sleep. Johnathan followed Evan quickly, making a note to talk more than he ever has before the minute he wakes up.


End file.
